Sombra blanca
by Luniz Potter
Summary: Serie de Drabbles: "Creo que Ginny es divertida, cálida y compasiva. Estas son todas las cualidades que Harry requiere en su mujer ideal." — J. K Rowling.
1. Divertida

**Disclameir:** Todo lo que se reconozca pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**N/A:** Cuando leí la frase que puse como summary de verdad me enamore de ella, desconozco la fecha o en que entrevista fue ya que la encontré por twitter. No obstante es un pequeño honor a este personaje tan genial. Ginny es uno de mis favoritos.

**Palabras:** 108

Disfrútenlo :D

* * *

><p>Ron tiene la cara llena de mocomurciélagos, se lo merece, los había vuelto a interrumpir. Harry ríe, ahora ríe seguido; todo el tiempo.<p>

—¡Esa es mi chica! — exclama orgulloso. Y Ginny lo abraza y se lo come a besos, empieza a remedar a Ron y sus continuas e interminables charlas sobre la intimidad.

Hermione no hace nada por salvar a su novio del maleficio, también se esta muriendo a carcajadas.

Ginny da un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza, sabe que es cómico pero dejó de causarle gracia hace rato, así que suspira, agarra a Harry de la mano y se lo lleva a su habitación.


	2. Cálida

**Disclameir: **Todo lo que se reconozca pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Palabras:** 145.

* * *

><p>Harry abraza a Ginny como si su vida dependiese de ello, adora sentir el calor que ella transmite. Ginny lo mira sonriente y esta a punto de besarle cuando unos pequeños sollozos se oyen desde la esquina de la habitación.<p>

Ginny se levanta y rodea con sus brazos a un pequeño niño. James Sirius ve a Harry travieso, diciendo "_ahora soy yo a quien abraza"._

—No puedo creer que sienta celos de mi propio hijo.

—Es que soy demasiado perfecta— susurra Ginny mientras acaricia el enredo de cabellos de James.

—No lo niego— Harry se levanta de la cama sólo para hacer regresar a Ginny. James viene con ellos.

Se acurrucan entre todos y Harry ve un pequeño bostezo de James. Lo comprende, Ginny es cálida. Pero ella es un sueño, en el que no hay que dormir para vivirlo.


	3. Compasiva

**Disclameir: **Todo lo que se reconozca pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**NA: **Espero haber mostrado lo compasivo en Ginny con este drabble. Por otra parte, ya el fic esta completo en lo que se refiere a la frase. No obstante le agarre el gusto a esto de los drabbles y me encantaría saber su opinión sobre seguir la historia o no. ¡Saludos!

**Palabras:** 123

* * *

><p>Ella tiene una expresión de tristeza en su cara.<p>

Una niña enferma llamada Natalie le había escrito sobre lo mucho que la admiraba como jugadora de quidditch. Ginny, conmovida, le envió una quaffle en miniatura autografiada y entradas para su próximo partido.

Pero fue la mamá quien respondió. Natalie había muerto el día anterior. No llegó a saber que su heroína había leído su carta, ni respondido con tal gesto.

Y Ginny abraza a Harry ocultando su cara en el pecho de él. Harry sabe que son estos sucesos tan tristes y tan injustos los que hacen que Ginny llore. La siente tan tranquila en sus brazos y levanta su cara.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si— responde ella. Pero él sabe que miente.


	4. Despistada

**Disclameir:** Todo lo que se reconozca pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Palabras:** 128

**N/A: **Espero les guste. La historia permanecerá en Complete ya que de hecho esta finalizada... pero no pude resistirme a continuarla. Y como dije, si quieren una cualidad, un valor o lo que sea, pídanlo :D

* * *

><p>Es Navidad, todos están en la Madriguera festejando como si la vida se les fuese en ello.<p>

Harry y Ginny están en la pequeña sala de la interesante casa, él sentado en un sofá pegado a la ventana y ella al frente del mismo.

Se miran, y no pueden evitar pensar estar en otro lugar, uno dónde no hay sillones que los separen.

Harry lanza un beso y Ginny se sonroja; sin ella darse cuenta, Teddy se acerca y le pone en las piernas un gnomo que nadie sabe como agarro.

Cuando el pequeño ser la muerde, es cuando Ginny salta y todo mundo se ríe. Harry también lo hace. Estaba confabulado con Teddy.

Ginny lo mira queriendo matarlo. Ginny es despistada, pero por otro tipo de razones.


End file.
